


#2 On Top, then Taper Off to #1 1/2

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair, Haircuts, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants to touch Rodney's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#2 On Top, then Taper Off to #1 1/2

Rodney threw his comb into the bathroom garbage can and yelled, "I fucking give up!" Grabbing his shirt, he pulled it on over his head so roughly that John was sure he'd torn it. He hadn't but before John could say anything, Rodney stomped out of their quarters without even saying goodbye.

Frowning, John picked up the comb and looked at it; it wasn't particularly dirty and it was only missing a couple teeth. John couldn't imagine why Rodney had a problem with it, which meant Rodney was having a hair moment. There were times that John almost wished he was going bald too; every once in a while Rodney almost seemed to take John's hair personally, as if it--and John--were deliberately trying to make Rodney look bad.

Still, Rodney's usual reaction was to mutter about John's hair for a few days and then move on. This was the loudest he'd ever been about it and, as John finished his own morning routine, he found himself wondering if something else was wrong. If it was, he'd hear about it, so with a mental shrug, he headed into the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

Rodney was subdued at breakfast, but when Teyla asked if he was all right, he shook his head and said, "just thinking."

They didn't have any missions that day and since Rodney tended to eat lunch in the lab, John didn't expect to see him before dinner at the earliest. Occasionally on off days like this, they'd run into each other, but John spent most of the day at the mercy of Lorne and the quartermaster, which kept him away from the labs.

He got to the mess hall before Rodney did, again, nothing unusual. He'd just settled at their usual table with Ronon when he heard someone at a near-by table say, "Oh my God."

Turning, he looked toward the doors to the mess hall and saw...a stranger. Blinking, he looked again and no, it was just Rodney with a buzz cut.

Rodney. With. A. Buzz Cut.

"Looks good on him," Ronon said. "It's gonna be hard to convince people he's a harmless scholar, though."

"Uh...yeah," was all John could get out.

Ronon was right. Rodney did kind of look like a soldier now, even with the extra pound or two he carried around his middle. His expression, however, was pure annoyed McKay. "Just give me my food and don't waste my time with questions," John heard him snap.

"If everyone knows what's good for them," Rodney continued as he sat down at their table, "they'll stop staring." His voice was a little louder than usual and John saw people at the tables around them duck their heads.

"I was saying you looked good," Ronon said.

"Really? You think?" Rodney said, his hand moving up toward his head. He stopped, lowered it and reached for his fork instead.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Did you just...hasn't anyone told you that puns are the absolute lowest form of humor?"

"Yeah." Ronon went back to his food and after a second Rodney tucked in as well. 

John tried to do the same, but it wasn't easy; he kept wanting to sneak peeks at Rodney. It was almost like one of those pictures where you saw a goblet until you looked and saw two profiles and then you couldn't not see the profiles. Everything about Rodney was the same--crooked mouth, five o'clock shadow, the way he was eating his food like it would vanish any second now--but then there was Rodney's head without hair. Or without much hair. It wasn't really a buzz cut; it was shorter than that. But Rodney wasn't completely bald either. Sergeant Williams had obviously used clippers and not a razor, so Rodney was left with stubble that was maybe a little longer than John's own five o'clock shadow.

John wanted to touch it.

No, he thought as he tried to pay attention to his food. Touch implied just a finger or maybe two. What John really wanted to do was run his hands all over Rodney's head. He swallowed hard and and said, in a voice he thought was pretty normal under the circumstances, "Torren won't recognize you when Teyla and Kanaan get back from Athos Three."

They'd left after lunch and John was really wishing they hadn't. Teyla was a lot better than John at knowing what to say in uncomfortable situations. Actually, John thought, Teyla was better at knowing what to say, regardless of the situation.

"All I have to do is start in on teaching him Pi and he will." Rodney's tone was clipped and when John really looked at him, he could see that Rodney's shoulders were hunched over.

The rest of the meal seemed to take forever. Rodney was quieter than usual and John couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't sound forced, because clearly Rodney wasn't in the mood to talk about his hair. He did manage to mention that the latest round of requisition forms were due next week and even ventured a few questions about what Rodney needed for the lab, but the answers he got were brief enough that he let the conversation die.

When dinner finally came to an end, he and Rodney turned and headed down the corridor to their rooms the way they always did. They'd been out on Atlantis for the last couple of years--pretty much ever since Atlantis had returned to Pegasus--and while John maintained his old, smaller quarters for appearances sake, he never slept there. Given the expression on Rodney's face, however, John found himself wonder if he'd end up there tonight, the Atlantis version of a sitcom husband being exiled to the couch. John was pretty sure his fascination with Rodney's head had been way too obvious during dinner and by the time the door closed behind them, he'd worked out most an apology.

"I get that you hate it," Rodney snapped before John could say anything. "But did you have to be THAT obvious about it? Because this whole decision and the reason for it was hard enough without you not even fucking looking at me. I mean I've always known that, how did Jeannie put it...I'm no...."

"I want touch it," John blurted out.

Rodney, his mouth still open, stared at him. "What?"

"All through dinner...all I wanted to do...I tried not to look at you because...."

"You want to touch it?" Rodney was still staring at him, but the side of his mouth was starting to quirk up. "Seriously?" He ran a hand over his head and John couldn't help watching intently. He'd always liked Rodney's hands and seeing them on Rodney's incredibly short hair was really really....

"You pervert," Rodney said, that little smile still tugging at his mouth.

"Yeah. Your point?" 

John stepped forward and Rodney stepped back and then back again as John moved even closer. They kept it up until Rodney's back was against the door and John was near enough that their chests touched. "I want," he said, pinning Rodney to the wall with one hand on Rodney's shoulder. "I want to touch your hair."

Before Rodney could say anything, John reached up and ran his hand over Rodney's scalp. Rodney's hair was bristly, which John had expected. It was also, somehow, soft at the same time. John hadn't expected that and he kept moving his hand back and then forward again, trying to figure out if it felt different from one angle or another. It did; it was stiffer when John's hand moved from the front of Rodney's head to the back. That only made sense, but John really didn't give a fuck about making sense right now.

He moved in a little closer and now his hand was cupping the back of Rodney's head, thumb rubbing back and forth. He pressed just a little, bringing Rodney's head forward and until they were breathing each other's air. Finally, when John just couldn't stand it any longer, he kissed Rodney hard.

It was messy and uncoordinated, John was too turned on to try for finesse and Rodney was just as eager as he was if the way he was shoving against John was any indication. By the time they they pulled apart, John was panting hard and it caught him off guard when Rodney grabbed his arms. After hauling John around until his back was against the wall, Rodney dropped to his knees. 

"Get with the program," he said, tugging one of John's hands. John blinked and then gulped in a deep breath as he realized what Rodney in mind.

"Yeah," he said, his voice rough as he reached down and slid his hand over Rodney's hair. 

"Pervert," Rodney said. John thought about saying the same thing because Rodney all but ripped the buttons off John's worn BDUs as he tried to get at John's dick. 

John tilted his head back against the wall; Rodney was really into giving head and John couldn't wait to feel Rodney's mouth on him. What he got instead was the rough brush of....

"Holy crap...is that...oh fuck...Rodney!"

Snickering, Rodney rubbed his head against John's cock one more time and then pulled back. The feel of his mouth and tongue, soft and slick against John's dick felt even better after the roughness of his hair. John locked his knees as best as he could and ran his hands over Rodney's head. He tried to keep keep his touch gentle, but he was way too close to coming to manage it. Rodney wasn't going for a long, slow, drawn-out blowjob; in fact, he seemed to be doing his best to make John come as fast and as hard as possible.

John managed to hold out for another couple of moments, but then Rodney pulled away and then leaned in again, sliding his head against John's dick. It was more than enough; John shouted and came all over his thighs and Rodney's hair. "Fuck," he gasped, slumping against the wall. "Fuck...gimme a minute...."

But Rodney's shoulder was already moving. Somewhere along the line while John was too blissed out to pay attention he'd gotten his pants undone and now he was jerking off hard and rough. John slid his hand over Rodney's hair again and Rodney moaned loudly. Huh, John thought, doing it again. Rodney made another rough noise and John kept rubbing his head, not caring that Rodney's hair was sticky under his palm.

Groaning John's name, Rodney shuddered and then went still, half leaning on John.

"Well fuck," he said a moment later. "That was...."

"You liked it?"

"No," Rodney said, leaning back and looking up at John. "I always get off that fast when I hate something."

"Who's the pervert now?"

"Did I ever say I wasn't?" 

Taking a deep breath, Rodney got to his feet. John reached out and pulled him close and just held on. They stayed like that for a long moment and then Rodney gave John a quick kiss.

"Gah...my head itches." He leaned back and looked John over. "Shower time. For both of us."

"Sounds good," John said, pulling his pants up.

"C'mon then, " Rodney said. When he reached the bathroom door, he looked over his shoulder. "If you're really good, I'll let you wash my hair."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> his was written for the "Still in love...with John/Rodney" McSheplets fest. David's hair in first episode of the Hewlett siblings' latest project, [Assassidate](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_H2ha9nq0w&feature=player_embedded) was the inspiration for this fic. Silly title is silly; it's what the lovely Darkrose says when she gets her hair buzzed. Me, I'm more of a #4 girl.


End file.
